Secrets
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Lily and Robin are left home alone one weekend while the boys are away. They end up sharing more than a little girl talk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first ever HIMYM fic, written for **Lodylodylody**'s birthday.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the rights to '_How I Met Your Mother'_ or the actors I would be filthy rich and wouldn't need to write fanfiction because it would be show canon. I don't own '_Law & Order'_ either, but I am kind of sad the original was canceled (even if it was long past time for that to happen).

*****'*****

**SECRETS **

Lily flopped back onto her couch and offered the carton of ice cream to Robin.

They were home alone this weekend. Marshall and Ted were off on a road trip to strengthen their friendship and Barney had been unreachable since embarking on a quest to find the perfect lay, they didn't expect to hear from him for a while. So Lily and Robin sat watching a marathon of _Law & Order_ running on _TNT_, drinking copious amounts of beer, eating all the ice cream in the freezer, and being bored without their respective boyfriends…well, fiancé in Lily's case.

"Are you excited to get married?" Robin asked out of nowhere, washing down her spoonful of ice cream with a swig of beer and making a face that spoke volumes about how bad and idea having the two things in her mouth at the same time was.

Lily turned wide surprised eyes on her brunette friend. "What?" she squeaked after she was finished gaping like a fish.

"I mean," Robin said, oblivious to Lily's struggle, "you and Marshall have been together for like ever and you know each other so well but doesn't the idea of marrying him and tying yourself down to one person for the rest of your life scare you? I don't think I could do it."

"I…I," Lily couldn't seem to form words. The question, which had blindsided her, had set her mind into a spin of doubt wondering if she would be able to commit fully to Marshall. "I'm going to need something stronger than beer if we're going to talk about this." She quickly raided the kitchen and found a large full bottle of rum and a single can of soda. She took several swigs of the rum, chased it with a sip of the soda, and returned to her place on the couch.

"Whoa, never seen you drink like that," Robin pointed out, "Did I hit a sore spot?"

Lily shook her head in the negative and had some more rum. Robin claimed the bottle from her and took a few drinks for herself before setting the bottle between them, making it clear that however much Lily had Robin would match her drink for drink.

"I've never thought about it like that before," Lily confessed, "When he asked me to marry him it wasn't about not being with anybody else, it was about being with Marshall forever. It made me so happy and I think we're ready to take this step but…"

"But?" Robin queried.

Lily snatched up the rum bottle and took several long pulls, hissing as Robin took the bottle away and drank from it, "But now you've asked that question and suddenly, I don't know. It's like…I'm not sure if I should marry him. I mean, I feel like he's the one for me, but how can I know? I haven't been with anyone else in so long and I didn't think I wanted to be until now and now all I can think about is what if he isn't the one for me and I'm missing out and I never even kissed a girl and is this what cold feet is because they kind of suck and I don't know if I'm making the right decision marrying him and-"

"Lily, Lily! Relax," Robin put the nearly empty rum bottle on the floor and caught Lily's frantically waving hands. "You and Marshall are great together. But if you're not sure we can sort this out right now." Robin grabbed Lily by the back of the neck and hauled her in to a kiss which turned heated fast.

Robin broke the kiss with every sign of reluctance, staying near Lily and licking her lips.

"Wow," Lily whispered.

"Yeah," was Robin's breathless reply. "Did that," she licked her lips again, staring at Lily's and forcing herself not to lean back in, "help clear things up?"

Heart racing Lily shook her head minimally. "Not really," she said quietly and then, hesitantly, "I think we should try it again."

Robin wasted no time in capturing Lily's lips again and again and again until they were laying tangled on the couch and things had gone far beyond a simple kiss.

What happened after that they would later blame on the alcohol and never mention again.

But if sometimes Lily remembered the feeling of Robin's hands trailing up the inside of her thigh…

If she remembered Robin's lips blazing a path down her neck to her breasts…

If she remembered Robin's fingers laying claim to her and pushing her over the edge…

If she remembered kissing her way to Robin's center and returning the favor…

If she remembered hours of tenderness and pleasure and freedom…

If she remembered waking cradled close to a soft body and sweet smelling skin…

If she remembered her heart skipping a beat when Robin woke and kissed her gently and for the last time…

Well, she always had had a vivid imagination.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** I love Lily/Marshall, I really do, but I also love the idea of Lily/Robin and how the writers will every once in a while write in Lily having a bit of a crush on Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

**KEEPING SECRETS**

No one ever commented on the eyes that lingered, the hugs that lasted a little too long, the not so fleeting grazes of hands and goose pimpled flesh rising in the wake of drifting fingers. They never commented on how Lily's eyes tracked Robin across a room, how Lily licked her lips whenever Robin spoke to her, how Lily's cheeks blushed whenever Robin complimented her.

They never guessed it could be anything more than friendship.

And Marshall never mentioned when Lily sometimes whispered Robin's name in her sleep. Or how she closed her eyes and mouthed Robin's name sometimes when she came. Or how he'd walked into their bedroom home early from the road trip, saw their final kiss, and dragged Ted out of the apartment and to a diner down the street for breakfast to give them time to part. He knew Lily loved him, she'd chosen him, married him, and so he let her have her secret and they were happy together.

Years later, when they had all gone grey, when Marshall had passed and Lily was alone in their home no one batted their eyes when Robin moved in to keep her company. No one commented when it was Robin holding Lily's hand on her death bed. No one mentioned how it was Robin who handled Lily's arrangements and executed her will.

They didn't have to. They were best friends, it only made sense.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** Review, please.


End file.
